There are a host of different intruder alarm detection systems now on the market and many of these alarm systems are remotely monitored. In such systems, the detection of an alarm condition typically results in the alarm being reported to the police. Unfortunately, false alarms are a nuisance to the police forces and take them away from other important matters. One source of false alarms is caused by pets, and in particular small domestic pets. Screening of the lower ground level of the area being monitored is a common practice to reduce false alarms from pets, however, this approach is not effective for some small pets that have a tendency to climb. Domestic cats can cause problems for security systems.
The present invention seeks to overcome the problems of false alarms caused by small, domestic pets.